


He's my son

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While still working on my next project, here's a short and random Midotaka filler... ^_^</p>
    </blockquote>





	He's my son

**Author's Note:**

> While still working on my next project, here's a short and random Midotaka filler... ^_^

I took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door. He was sitting on our bed with a book on his hands. He glanced at me asking what took me so long. I smiled at him sitting by his side.  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked  
I moved closer to him leaning my head on his shoulder. "Nee Shin-chan" I don't how to tell him, I'm afraid of what his reaction might be.  
"What is it?" He asked putting down his book on the night stand. He pulled me closer to him, kissing me in the forehead "is there something you want?"  
I shook my head.  
"Then what is it?"  
"I-I'm.. I'm pregnant" I answered almost in a whisper. One second, two seconds, three seconds, then four, and five, still no reaction from him "Shin-chan I said I'm pregnant!" I repeat  
"I heard you"  
"Shin-chan I'm serious!" I pushed him away "I told you I'm pregnant and all you will say is that you heard me?" I started to cry, I'm sure his lack of reaction means he's not happy with the news. "If you don't want this baby, I'll just raise it on my own!" I stood up heading to the closet "Let's break up!" I shouted fitting all my clothes on a backpack I pulled on top of the closet.  
He pulled me back to the bed, locking me on his arms "Hey, don't decide that on your own after all He's also my son." He said pressing his lips against mine. "You don't know how happy I am. Should we call the guys to celebrate?" He asked"  
I nodded kissing him once more "I love you Shin-chan"

...  
Bonus 1:

Hours later..

"Nee Midorima, how did you know that it is a boy?" Aomine asked genuinely confused "With our son, Ryouta and I were only able to find out gender when he's already on the fifth month of his pregnancy, but Takao-kun is only six weeks pregnant, how did you know?"  
Midorima adjusted his glasses "I know, because I'm his father" he said as if he's so sure of himself

...

bonus 2:  
7.5 month later 

Takao was holding his baby, Midorima was sitting beside him on the hospital bed. "Shin-chan, isn't she pretty? she got your hair, she hasn't opened her eyes yet, I hope she also got your eyes"  
"Of course she's my daughter afterall"  
Aomine entered the room grinning, with his son in his arms, and his husband few steps behind "Oi Midorima, I heard it's a girl, I thought you said, you're sure it's a boy?"  
Midorima glared at him "I never said that! I said she's a girl! I know that because I'm her father. Also, Don't you dare go near my precious daughter"


End file.
